


A Kiss Before She Goes

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna is a lesbian, F/F, Hanschen And Thea Are Siblings, Martha shows up and the other Rilows are mentioned, Rivalry, This is self-indulgent and short but i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: Anna thinks that Thea Rilow is attractive, clever, and absolutely infuriatingOr: the rivals au you've been waiting for





	A Kiss Before She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so they're in college and in their colleges undergraduate student government. I think everythings p clear but if you dont get smth, lmk
> 
> Anna's a social work major, Thea's a business management major [muffled "FUCK THE B SCHOOL" in the background] and I'm very excited about this fic. Title from MCR's The Sharpest Lives
> 
> Pls enjoy these gay girls

“And that is why we should publically post the results of USG votes. Our constituents deserve to know if we’re keeping up our end of the bargain.” Anna finishes, sitting down to mild applause. She knows that at least one-third of the senate doesn’t want votes public, but she also knows that some of them will bend to the pressure of the student body and flip their vote.

“Thank you, Senator Wheelan,” Their president says as Anna sits down. Anna begins to relax before the president says, “Yes, Senator Rilow? Er, Senator T. Rilow, that is.”

Anna’s head whips around. Senator Thea Rilow is one of the three Rilow siblings on campus, one of two that are in the undergraduate student government. Thea Rilow is tall with short, pin straight hair and piercing, almond-shaped eyes. Thea Rilow is gorgeous, brilliant, and the person Anna hates most on campus. She’s a _business major_ and she sits two seats down from Anna, and she's constantly joining up with Anna's opposition no matter Thea's personal feelings on the issue. Thea has the audacity to _wink_ when she sees Anna’s head turn and it makes Anna clench her hands into fists under the table.

“Thank you, madam president. My dear Senators, while I see how some of you may’ve been seduced by Senator Wheelan’s woven rhetoric of ‘trust’ and ‘the right thing to do,’ I must disagree.” Thea says, in her low, drawling voice, “If students can see what we’ve voted for freely online, without any safeguards, companies can as well. Imagine that a student with aspirations into business voted for divesting and then was declined a job by a company for doing so later? How would that be fair?”

Anna only keeps herself from scoffing by biting her lip. Thea is a fantastic orator, and she’s appealing to the few in the middle. This is going to be a close vote, everyone knows it, but if Thea can push the few on the fence into her camp and assure the wavering ones that voting for only their own self-interest doesn’t make them complete dicks (Even though it definitely does), then she could pull this off.

“I think it’s our right, no, our _responsibility_ ,” Thea says, voice full of faux heaviness, “As the leading body of this university to vote ‘no’ on this bill and send it down until it’s been reworked into something more reasonable.”

Thea sits down, smoothly like the snake she is. “Thank you, Senator Rilow, now- Oh, Senator Wheelan?”  
“Senator T. Rilow makes good points, but her reasoning is off,” Anna says, a little off balance from how quickly she had stood up. She’s trying her hardest to keep her voice neutral and her eyes away from Thea but she can hear the hardness in her own voice. “We can add amendments to the bill after it’s passed, and it wouldn’t be put into effect for a month at the earliest. And, despite Senator Rilow’s claims, there was never any talk about what the viewing website would look like or how it would be accessed, this bill is purely to say that we agree to have the votes posted, with no talk of where or when. Voting ‘no’ on this bill will only close the subject up, we have to get it through first and argue the specificalities later.”

“Thank y-”  
Thea shoots up, interrupting the president. “Sorry, madam president, but I can’t let my peers think that Senator Wheelan is in _any_ way correct. ‘Pass it and worry about the details later’ is exactly the sort of strategy that her kind uses to-”

“ _My kind_?” Anna says, loud and shocked and out of turn. She slaps a hand over her mouth, but then realizes that Thea is _also_ speaking out of turn and so she stands and turns, no longer even keeping up the ruse that she’s speaking to anyone but Thea, “You can’t think of any defense for your selfishness besides ad hominem? You must _truly_ be desperate to not let this pass. What _are_ you trying to hide?”

“It’s quite telling that you see me looking out for the interests of my fellow students and senators as _selfishness_.”

“Now, now, senators,” The president tries to say. Anna bulldozes over her voice with Anna’s own outrage.

“ _Please_ , we both know your scenario is nothing more than an outlandish, nearly impossible happenstance being used as a guilt tactic against the softer senators.”

Thea scoffs, her previous easy smile replaced with a hard sneer, her low voice gone sharp instead of smooth, “It’s cute that you think you wouldn’t be counted in the list of ‘softer senators,’ _Wheelan_.”

“It’s cute that you keep tricking business students into voting for you despite how you obviously never fulfill your campaign promises, _Rilow_.”

“Well, if you’d-”

“ _Senators_!”

The president’s booming voice snaps Anna back into the moment. She and Thea are both standing, leaning close into each other’s faces despite the two people sitting between them--both of whom are cowering and trying to shrink into their seats. They’re shouting like a pair of bickering school children; the entire congress is silent, watching the two like a tennis match. Anna flushes in embarrassment.

“Madam President,” Anna starts, but the President holds up a hand.

“Fifteen minute recess,” The President says, “Rilow, Wheelan, either you finish your argument in that time and _cool off_ , or you don’t come back to my chamber. I won’t have my meeting turned into a cage match.”

Thea and Anna chorus “Yes, madam President,” together and then glare at each other for the synchronization. They slink out of the meeting room one after the other, well aware that most of the gossiping buzz from the other senators was because of them.

The hallway is empty, this back part of the student center abandoned at 8 on a Tuesday. Anna breaks the sereneness with a hissed, “What’s your _problem_?”

“I’m just trying to help out-”

“Cut the shit, Thea. None of the other business majors have been as vehemently against this as you are.”

Thea rolls her eyes, “They don’t see the long term. Most of them don’t have room in their vapid little heads for anything else than worry of what frat party they'll get wasted at this weekend, but if we don’t iron out the kinks in your bill, it could fuck over future senators.”

“We can fix it after it passes!” Anna says, exasperated. Thea huffs. “No, don’t do that, we both know that it only got this far because people were taken unaware by it. If they have time to prepare opposition, it’ll never get to the floor again.”

“If your legislation isn’t strong enough to make it to the floor a second time, then it’s obviously not the best,” Thea says before crossing her arms and turning away from Anna with her nose upturned. Anna squeezes her eyes shut and pinches at the bridge of her nose.

“You're being difficult,” Anna says, eventually, “You know I'm right, you know I probably have the votes. Why are you being such a _dick_?”

“I'm _not_ ,” Thea snaps, spinning around in a way that would be comical if Anna was less mad. “You're just-”

“You are so _infuriating_ , and it's ridiculous because you're the smartest person in there,” Anna interrupts. Thea blinks in surprise at the praise, brows furrowing, but before Thea can speak again, Anna is continuing, “I don't even think you disagree with the bill on a personal level, just that it's _my_ bill. I don't know why you're always so against me, we could be one hell of a-”

Anna is cut off by Thea grabbing onto the sides of her face and pulling her into a rough, closed mouth kiss. It's over in a second, but Thea’s golden cheeks are flushed, her dark eyes are diverted, and Anna is left gaping like a fish.

“What the actual fuck,” Anna whispers, though in the restored silence of the hall it might as well have been a scream. Her face is bright red, her heart is beating wildly, and her lips are tingling.

“I'm sorry, that was-” Thea runs a rough hand through her hair, tousling it. She takes a seat on a nearby bench and groans deeply. “Ugh, sorry.”

“No, seriously, _what_ just happened?” Anna asks, though the words are muffled by the hand she has pressed to her mouth, as though she can feel the heat Thea’s lips left against her fingers. “Because I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating.”

Thea glares at Anna out of the corner of her eye. “I said sorry, alright, it was just a minor lapse of judgment.”

“ _Minor_?” Anna gasps, incredulous, “You hate me and kissing me was a _minor_ lapse?”

Thea frowns at Anna. “I don't hate you.” Anna raises an eyebrow. Thea groans again and says, “No, seriously, I don't. I just think that you're ridiculous.”

“ _Wow_ , admitting that you don't take me seriously is so much better than hating me, you were right.”

“Now who's being difficult,” Thea mutters, before saying louder, “You're just so optimistic, like you can _actually_ do anything and save anyone. It's impossible and ridiculous. The world needs discipline, Anna, and sometimes you have to sacrifice blooms for the sake of the bush.”

“You sound like a bad poetry novel,” Anna says, sliding onto the bench next to Thea. Thea screws up her face.

“Fuck you.”

“Ditto.” Anna says. They sit in silence until Anna can't stop herself from asking a question that's been weighing on her mind.

“Why do you always join the opposition, then? If it's not just because you hate me and refuse to work with me, then I don't get it.”

Thea gives her an incredulous look. “ _You_ do the same thing. Try to be a bit more self-aware, sweetheart, it's not just me that's fueling this rivalry.”

“I,” Anna starts before she really thinks about it. Then, as she considers, she realizes that Thea might have a point. “Well, you're a fantastic orator. Debates with you are always interesting.”

Thea flushes a little bit, barely noticeable. “Thank you. You're not too bad yourself.”

It's quiet for a moment, then Anna builds all her courage and asks, “Do you want to kiss again?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Thea rushes out, before their lips are meeting again.

Thea Rilow is beyond pretty, wickedly smart, incredibly aggravating and, apparently, absolutely fantastic with her tongue. Thea slides onto Anna's lap and Anna moves her hands, out of Thea’s fine hair and down her broad shoulder, until they're resting right above her hips. Anna lets herself fall into the kiss, ignoring the outside world until she hears a sharp gasp.

She pulls away from Thea to see one of the newer senators, B-something, gasping at them.

“Senators, I, um, I'm-”

Thea sighs loudly. The newer senator looks ready to faint. “What is it?”

“The recess is almost over, and I was asked to retrieve you both, but I didn't think…” She trails off. Anna flushes again, hearing the unspoken _I didn't think I'd find you like this_ hanging off the end of that.

Thea, who still hasn't moved from Anna's lap or let go of Anna's shirt, dryly says, “Well, you've found us.”

“I’m sure it'll be difficult for you, but do try to be nice,” Anna snipes, nudging at Thea until she, reluctantly scoots back into the bench. Anna smiles softly at the other senator. “Thank you, senator…”

“Bessel, Martha Bessel,” She says, trying her best to smile though her wide eyes are still flickering between Anna and Thea. “I'll just…”

“Yes, _please_ go,” Thea says. Anna elbows her, and Thea scowls back.

As Martha scuttles off, Anna says, “You’re a dick, and you wrinkled my shirt.”

“Yeah, well, you fucked up my hair,” Thea responds, attempting to flatten it back out. “Also, don't think this means I'm going to vote for your bill. I still think it’s poorly planned.”

“Of course you do,” Anna says, rolling her eyes, but it's not full of her regular irritation.She stands, but before she heads back to the boardroom, she asks, “After this, when my bill passes, do you want to treat me to pizza and come back to my dorm? I’m a RA so I have a single.”

Thea grins, sharp and attractive. Anna has to resist the urge to kiss her again. “On one condition: when _I_ convince the senators to table it, _you_ can buy us greasy fake Chinese food and I'll help you revise the bill.”

Anna smiles despite the clear challenge, offering Thea a hand to get up. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my art, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are _much_ appreciated, etc etc etc
> 
> [Main Tumblr (liveinlivingcolor)](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
